Sakura Glory
Sakura Glory (サクラ・グローリー Sakura Gurōrī) was the wife of Gale Glory and the mother of Cattleya Glory and Haru Glory. She was killed by King as part of his revenge against her husband. Appearance Sakura was a tall woman with straight and smooth rear-length brown hair that has two bangs extending to her breast on either side, big and prominent brown eyes, think eyelashes and thin eyebrows. When she was younger, she kept her hair short that does not reach below her neck with bangs hanging over the left side of her face.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 65, Page 5 Sakura's simple attire is a long, orange dress that reaches a little above her knees with triangle-like patters sprouting downwards and upwards on the end of the dress with a white, moderate size line circling around and under the triangle patters. The same patter can be seen on the sleeves, at the very end, with a white line circling around and under the triangle-shaped figures, too. Around the collar of the dress, the same patter can be found. Sakura wore a simple pair of brown shoes.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 65, Page 5 Personality Sakura was a loving and soft-spoken woman who was also displayed as a wonderful wife and a caring mother. When she first met Gale Glory during her younger days, she was a joyful and energetic girl who kept her kind personality even after giving birth to Cattleya Glory and Haru Glory.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 65, Page 10Rave Master Manga: Chapter 66, Page 11 When Gale announced that he had to return to where Demon Card's first headquarters was located, she begged him to stay, but she then understood that it was for the better.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 65, Pages 5-6 Knowing her compassionate persona, she heads there herself to be next to her husband, knowing the risk. She also displayed a loving nature to her kids, as she dedicated her short life to both of them.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 66, Pages 7-12 History Sakura hears what Gale Glory (Sakura's husband) says about Demon Card's current condition and questions Gale if all he said; Demon Card's sudden change, is all true, to which he responds responds affirmatively. After Sakura hears Gale say that he will go back and stop King, she worries and attempts to make him stay. However, Gale explains to her that he must, since he was one of Demon Card's founders. Sakura understands and hugs her husband, promising him that she will keep the fact that he was once part of Demon Card a secret for the sake of their family and Sakura, alongside Cattleya Glory (Sakura's daughter), watches as Gale leaves.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 65, Pages 5-8 As time goes by, Sakura appears in back of King, who is mercilessly attacking Gale with a sword and begs him to stop his attacks. As Sakura runs to Gale's side, she explains to him that she has been travailing all over the place in search for him until she heard of her current location from imperial officer. As she gets closer, she questions his wounds, but Gale tells her to stay away. Nevertheless, Sakura stays next to her husband as she is pierced through her heath by King. As Sakura falls, she remembers the first time she met Gale, when they got married, gave birth to her kids and tell him that she was happy to be his wife.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 66, Pages 7-12 Relationships Quotes *(To Gale Glory) "For the past month I've been traveling all over, looking for you."''Rave Master Manga: Chapter 66, Page 8 Trivia * The name 'Sakura means "cherry blossom" (桜). ** It can also mean "blossom" (咲) ('''saku) and "good, virtuous, respectable" (良) (ra). *** Cherry blossom is a flower that serves as the national flower for the nation of Japan. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Deceased